The specification relates to data processing systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for estimating a place affinity for a user.
It is helpful to learn a user's preference or affinity to different places (e.g., places that the user likes or dislikes, etc.) so that a navigation system may provide personalized navigation services to the user. Existing systems in a vehicle that model a place affinity (or, place preference) for a user require an explicit input of the preference from the user. For example, a user may add a place to a list of “Favorites” or give an explicit feedback describing that he or she likes or dislikes a place. However, this manual mode of entering a liked place in existing systems has been proven to be deficient and problematic in eliciting the place preference from the user since the user usually ignores the request and does not provide any input.